The Mutant Games
by yayturtle
Summary: I was chosen for the Games, but that's not why I'm scared. I'm scared because, truly I'm an Avox experiment escapee. I was punished by being mutated with a red kite bird. Oh, that's my REAL name by the way. Kite. The Capitol should fear me. R&R! XD
1. The Beginning

Hunger Game History

Now, just remember, Catching Fire and Mockingjay haven't happened yet, (and probably won't) mainly because I haven't read them, and I'm writing this the same night I got The Hunger Games (I finished it within 1 day's time). Also if any of you readers have advice or praise or even gentle criticism, please review and tell me about it! Also if you figure out or know what Lobo means keep it to yourself so you don't ruin it for those who might not know.

The Beginning

My mouth opened and I gape at the announcer lady. How could she pick me? I mean what are the odds? I was just visiting for a couple years, and the rule says, any one my age, or slightly younger or older has to enter. So I did it right here in District Twelve. To be honest, since the Gamemakers aren't reading this, I might as well tell you that I have a little secret. One that no one can ignore it once they find out.

Another truthful moment, I must have to say that really, I'm not scared of the Games. If I wasn't the person I was I would be proud to compete, but then again, if I wasn't the person I am now, I would never survive. Kite is my name, but people call me Summer, due to my somewhat sunny and optimistic, retard attitude. Don't worry, that's not me. I'm sarcastic, rebellious, clever, strong, rude, overly confident, and more negative than positive.

A person like people portray me as wouldn't stand a chance in the Hunger Games. Never Ever. Not in a million years. People like me though who are great actresses and have such a personality as a cover do. I hear whispers behind me as I look around, mouth open. I raise my eyebrows and then turn back to the stage. At the last second I remember the personality I created for myself and I grin widely, and nod stupidly.

"Yeah! Ok! ALLRIGHT!" I say in an optimistic voice. I pump both fists in the air and I bounce up. I hear confused mutters and I see people glance at each other with looks of stupidity on their faces.  
"WOOP! WOOP!" I shout to the audience. Effie, the announcer lady face-palms, as if to be ashamed that I was picked out of everyone.

"Volunteers?" She asked cheerily. "No? Anyone want to take this clueless girl's place?" She asks the crowd, gritting her teeth on 'clueless'.

"Ok, then, now for the boys," she called.

"Anyone want to take her place?" She asked again suddenly.

I slowly scoot sideways, inch-by-inch, and while Effie is preparing to pick out a name, I put bunny ears over her head smiling so wide, my face starts to hurt. Just before she pulls a name, she hears the crowd let go of a giggle and she turns around. My hands quickly dart behind my back, and a frown pulls the corners of my lips downward, just as her eyes are set on me. She turns back to draw the name.

"Lobo Wolfe!"

I freeze at the calling of the name. Instantly I see that the crowd is startled when my stupid, cheery personality drains from me. How was his name called? He was dead! D-E-A-D! He'd been dead for years. I can tell by his eyes that he is just as surprised. He takes his place next to me, and I look at him, eyes bugged out.

This makes everything more difficult! I'm sure the Capitol will recognize us, the two Avox experiment escapees. Yes that's right, I'm an Avox, but I change my appearance constantly. It would have been hard enough to conceal who I was in the Capitol, but now, Lobo is here too, and his appearance hasn't changed a whole lot. I look at the crowd, my eyebrows scrunched together.

Then my deepest thoughts are shatter when I hear loud singing. It wasn't good singing, or even bad singing, just really terrible singing! I look over to see what such creature could make such a hideous noise.

As soon as I look at the approaching three figures I know who they are. It is Katniss and Peeta. The last winners from district twelve. Between them, hung over their shoulders, was a hung-over creature I recognized to be Haymitch.

My eyes widen at his appearance.

"We apologize!" Katniss says. "We thought Haymitch should attend, but…" she grunts. Peeta just nods, straining to keep up Haymitch's weight, which is now leaning on him. Slowly, Peeta pushes him back up straight.

I smile.

"Ah! Effie! Nice to ah see y-yoooooou…" Haymitch yowls. I glance at her face I almost laugh at the sight. The two teens push him down into his seat and they stand up brushing themselves off.

It isn't long before Lobo and I are shuffled down to a train. We are left alone together for just a moment, while Effie chats with the past tributes. I, at first, believe I am alone, but a hot, steamy breath on the back of my neck startles me. I jump. It is Lobo. He looks just as startled as I am about me jumping.

"Hey Kite, it's been a while," is all he has to say. Then I respond.

"Don't call me Kite, my name is Summer now, at least in the public eye it is," I tell him sweetly, knowing full well people are watching. He half-smiles and nods coolly.

I roll my eyes and, just when I was about to ask how he escaped the Capitol in the first place, Katniss, the girl tribute from before grabs my shoulder.

"Hello!" She says. She doesn't expect anything back but I speak happily.

"Hi! Hi!" I jump up, talking in only my sweetest, most innocent voice. Katniss watches me for a moment as if I couldn't be a worst choice for the games.

"Hi, well I'm Katniss, I will be your mentor for the next several days, and I will help prepare you for the games."  
"Oh! I'm soooooo excited!" I say giddily.

"Oh, hey, another thing, you're going to be on camera, possibly when we get on the train, a surprise I'm not to tell you, but, no offense or anything, but can you not act so…. So…" She pauses when she sees my toothy smile. "Can you not be so sunny, and sweet… and dumb?" She asks. I continue to smile. She must think I have slow reflexes because my lips are curved up, so she speaks again while she thinks I'm soaking it in. "I know it's harsh, but please? The Games are a serious thing, you have to be serious.

"Do you think we'll play four square?" I ask after a long pause, of just standing and smiling. Katniss slaps her head.

"Oh no! You accidentally slapped yourself! Silly girl! That could hurt you!" That's when Katniss seems to loose it. She stomps over to Peeta, who is speaking with Lobo, to complain.

"Peeta, I think we should give up trying to help these two. Summer's hopeless. She doesn't know a thing, and doesn't soak anything in! She's too optimistic!" She complains.

"Well, why should I give up on Lobo, he seems pretty smart!" Peeta says.

"He's also like a Goth and he doesn't listen, look he's not even listening to us now!"

"Not a goth!" He said, louder than he usually dared. "I- uh like the color black," he nodded, before returning to stare off in space.

Effie trots over to Katniss and Peeta. "What's the problem?" She asks.

"Effie, We've got one 14 year old that's too enthusiastic, and a 15 year old that's not enthusiastic at all, he doesn't even care," Katniss complains.

"Are you sure you didn't over look any volunteers?" Peeta asks. Effie shakes her head.

"Well at least I'm not the one to be blamed for any certain someone being picked," Katniss hisses. Moments pass before any of the small trio says anything. Katniss is the first one to complain again.  
"Why'd you pick a blond girl?" She bursts suddenly. I use this as an opportunity to skip over. Peeta's hair is kinda blond, but he's a guy.

"Yup! That's me! I'm blond!" I acknowledge them. I continue to smile, and skip around, singing 'I'm blonde' all the while to no particular tune. Then I instantly stopped. My eyes widen at Katniss and inch back.

"What?" She asks me alarmed.

"You said that in a mean way," I say referring to her comment on blonds moments before. "Does this mean your blondist?" I ask.

"What?" She asks again, this time without alarm.

"You know someone who is against blonds…" I mumble. "Hey! Look at this!" I suddenly shout. I pick up the ends of my hair, which are deep brown, not strawberry blonde like the rest of my head. "This brown color is natural!" I inform her.

Effie and Peeta just stare. There is more silence before Lobo randomly chuckles and walks away to where the train is supposed to be in 10 minutes.

I smile, shrug and then turn to skip to the other side of the giant sign Lobo stands on the other side of. On my way there, though, I trip and land flat on my face, but I pop right back up. I hear Katniss 'URGGG!' and stamp her feet behind me so I do a spin turn and say, "Don't worry! It's not the ground's fault!" I say before skipping off. The three continue to chat about any chances Lobo and I might have, or if we're just playing a part, and its then that I recognize that I'm alone with Lobo again.

"Hey Lobo, if you don't mind me asking, I thought you were dead, how did you escape? I mean I know I saw that plane thing explode."

"It did," he says quietly. "I broke through my cage, dangling over the forest, though and I landed hard in the water, feet down. It left me immobile for days because of how bad my feet were injured afterwards, but no trouble came for me," he explains.

"Well… How… How do you feel about returning to the Capitol? Are you scared they might recognize us?"

He didn't answer me; instead he just stood there as the train started to come our way. I silence myself and look down at my feet as the train roars to a halt. Peeta comes up to the middle of the sign and, surprisingly comes to my side.

"Hey, you want to go on the train now?" He asks politely. I nod, smiling. I step forward and I'm about to walk into the train when Peeta stops me from ramming into the big steel cylinder on wheels.

"Whoa! Hey! How ya doin'? Let's go this way!" Peeta says directing me in the direction of Lobo. I go without a fight and then Lobo smirks and he starts to move forward as well.

"CHOO! CHOO!" I shout out loud, pumping one fist up and down. Peeta seems startled, but laughs.


	2. Annoyance

Annoyance

Katniss glares at me in frustration on the opposite side of the table, trying to figure me out. I'm not all that easy though, especially when I play my role as the shy, optimistic retard, and I sometimes loose myself trying to get it just right.

Oh she must also be mad at what I did for the cameras. I just stood there, pretending to be dizzied by the flash then shouting," WAIT!" Yes, then I spread my arms out and said in a cheery tone through a gritted smile, "Ok! NOW! CHEEEEESE!" Lobo got a kick out of Katniss' expression.

I twirl my fork on the table, swirling the cloth the table is lined with, up around the fork. A plate is set in front of me, and I poke at the heavenly smelling glob on my plate.

"What is IT?" I ask in wonder.

The Avox server boy replies with, "Duck," he replies. Wow a non- mute Avox. I slam my palms on the table, and stand up. Katniss and Peeta are startled at my reaction. "A BIRD? YOU SICK PEOPLE! WHY WOULD SOMEONE HURT A BIRD?" I shout, outraged by the thing on my plate.

"I-I'm sorry!" The Avox stuttered. Lobo appears amused. Effie walks in and abruptly backs up, and gasps.

"No, I-I'm sorry. I just really love birds, well not eating them, that is almost like cannibalism," I say, and then I stare in shock in horror at what I said. "Well, I mean not exactly, cause they're not mammals or anything close to even an ape, but my pets… They were my best friends, but then someone," I trail off. Then I start to tear up. The story I tell them is not true, and I'm not in the least bit sad over any past pets, but I break down in tears anyway.

"AH HA!" Katniss shouts standing up as I sit. I look up at her and try to pretend she didn't figure out my secret. "I've got it!" She says.

"Heeeeyyyyy, Summer! Guess what? Lobo ate some birds!" She says. She doesn't know my secret, I decide. I look at her through watery eyes.

"How stupid d-do you think I am?" I say crying even louder. I slowly lower myself down to my knees on the floor and then I curl up in a ball on the floor. Even Lobo appears surprised.

Everyone stares at me, lying on the floor, and then I pretend to fall asleep. I go limp on the floor and start to snore softly. My eyes are shut, not tightly, but enough to make myself to appear to be in a deep sleep.

"Oh, take her to her cabin, please," Effie says to the Avox. He listens to her and slings me over his shoulders.

I let out a loud breath and giggle in my 'sleep'. The Avox dude goes to my room, and plops me down on the bed. He doesn't bother to try and cover me with a blanket or turn off the light, and he leaves. I lay on m bed awake, starring up at the ceiling.

I sense heavy footsteps in the hall and I continue to stare upward. I want to be under the stars. Then the door slides open and Lobo steps in. "Lovely show at dinner," he says to me. I nod. "It was close," he continues. Lobo come and sits by me. "You better give it to the audience to night. Effie received orders to keep your bunk under surveillance," he warns me.

"Yeah, thanks. Wait, who from?" I ask.

"Katniss," he replies.

"Of course," I mutter. He nods.

"They'll be in momentarily, act asleep," he speaks softly. I nod and turn on my side, away from him. He pats my shoulder and I hear him leave.

Now, several minutes past, I hear Effie's heels clonk down the hall. She quietly slides the door aside and I hear her moving around. It was just as Lobo had said. I lay quietly. _Oh the audience will have a show tonight, _I think to myself. As soon as Effie finishes she clicks off the light. I cuddle into the blankets and wiggle around.

After I doze off for, what several hours? I remember my mission and I start to sleep talk.

"Ohhh… haha… yes the stars are shaped like pies tonight, Barney!" I say, stumbling through. I laugh several moments later and then roll my upper body somewhat off the bed. One hand hangs down and I grin openly. My hair hangs loose and a piece of it brushes my nose when I move and I sneeze, completely falling off the bed. I jump up, 'startled' when my head hits the ground. I look around.

From my knee down, my legs are still clinging to my bed and my arms, bent at the elbow prop me up. I look from side to side and then scramble back on my bed. I settle back down and whisper, "Silly, slippery mattress!" I lay back down and once more I drift off to sleep.

Effie banging on the side of the door awakes me in the morning. I slide it open, smile then raise my arms up and hug her. She clenches her teeth as if its painful and her wig titles to the side. I release her and smile.

"I came to tell you to get ready," she says.

"I am ready," I say.

"No… Sweety, your not, you're in pajamas!" She says in a coaxing tone you might use on a young child, and with my childish cover personality, that's what I was to her.

"Oh Effie, Pajamas are glorious things!" I tell her saying pah-jahm-as instead of, pah-jam-as, as she said it.

She sighs and gives up, turning to leave. We go to breakfast. I eat my breakfast in my pajamas, and I eat waffles while everyone else chows down on eggs. The Avox dude learned his lesson. The waffles taste great.

All of a sudden I sit up straight and flick Peeta who is sitting next to me and across from Katniss. "Does that hurt?" I ask.

"Yes. What was that for?" He asks me. I shrug and look back at my plate. We go back to eating and I poke Peeta. He slowly turns to look at me.

"Ow," he says shrugging. I smile and look back at my plate.

"Are you sure you're not 12?" He asks me, not lifting his gaze.

"Oh, I'm sure! Fourteen and 14/2 all the way!" I say. "Some people think I act childish though… OHMICHEESE! LOOK AT THE CITY!" I say jumping up almost knocking the table over on Lobo and Katniss. Effie stops it just in time.

"All the lights…" I mutter. "They're… SHINY!" I say. I start to sway to the beat of a song that isn't playing.

"Infuriating isn't she?" Katniss asks Peeta taking a bite of her omelet. Peeta doesn't respond.

"I think you are a diseased child," Katniss says to me.

"No, not diseased. Just different! And a little Coocoo!"

"Coocoo? Who says that anymore?" Lobo asks smiling smugly.

"Birds," I blurt. I sit and then I duck under the table and squeeze my way out.

"What…. Areyoudoing?" Peeta asks me as I finish crawling over his feet.

"You mean other than being a creeper?" Katniss suggests. I smile widely at her and Lobo laughs.

"WATCH THIS!" I suddenly shout. I stand up and pretend to stab myself with a butter knife. Then I fall, faking a death, being over dramatic.

"Oh my go- PEETA! She's planning her own death!"

"Too dramatic?" I inquire lifting my head up.

Katniss rolls her eyes. I jump up and sit down at a table across from everyone. I sit quietly and slumped over for a few minutes. Then I unexpectedly get up and pick up a glass of water that was placed at my spot at the table. Then I picked up the jar of sugar and dumped large spoonfuls of it in my water. I got confused, grossed- out, and somewhat fearful stares.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing," Peeta says looking out the window at the capitol.

"You're not going to drink that are you?" Katniss almost begs me to put it down through her pleading eyes.

"Of course… I am. I love sugar water!" Lobo slaps his head as I chug down everything in the glass, including the ice. That's when I have a terrible thought. I have to eat a lot, and usually, even in district 12 it's not a problem for me because of _my secret_, but in the games, I can't use _my secret_ to hunt. If the Gamemakers know it's me, they'll either: a) Kill me on the spot, b) bring me in for torture, or c) bring me back to the lab for further tests.

I shudder at the thought of more tests. With my secret ability, well it comes with different smaller talents, like abnormal strength, speed, lightness, and extra sensitive senses. I have excellent and almost supernatural hearing, taste, sight, smell, and the worst of those, touch. The pain one might have breaking a rib, would be even worse for me, and there would even be more of it. Thank goodness I heal quickly.

I creep back into reality when the train jerks to a stop. I shake my head to find that Lobo's eyes are on me.

"Ok guys, we're here! Ok, you'll be going right to the stylists. One thing about that, just don't resist."


	3. Interviews

Interviews

Katniss must really hate me now. Not only did I completely resist to undress, I also (instead of riding in the chariot with Lobo) last minute climbed on one of the horses and rode it out in the nice shimmering orange gown Cinna had prepared. I could hear Katniss shouting out at me angrily.

Another thing Katniss should be terribly proud of: I totally pretended not to pick up on one thing they helped us prepare for. I did though, not to worry. What she was truly proud of though was the 10 I received. I must have been so cute and innocent I brought on the pity from the Gamemakers.

Now I sat in a chair next to Lobo. He was quiet and tired. It was the night of the interviews and he looked as if he didn't get a wink of sleep. I was more rested however. When we were called out to stage, Lobo just dragged on. Katniss whispered encouraging yet threatening words in my ear. I ignored them for the most part and took my place on the stage.

Of all the interviews, three stood out to me. The first two were by the boy and girl from District 10. They were twins named Kyra and Keegan. The two refused to do their reviews separate, and they seemed to become a target for the Gamemakers.

The other on was a career tribute from District 4. His name was Mars. He was named for the god of war. He stood out, because I was instantly able to see he was an enemy.

Caesar had asked him, "Who do you think has no chance of winning?" He replied with, "That girl, Summer, from District 12. She's friendly, gullible, and too trusting. She seems to have the mind of a two year old." At this I was angered, but instead I said, "THANK YOU!" I then bowed and Lobo jerked me back down.

Before I knew it, I was up to be interviewed with this Caesar dude!

"Well Hello, uh… Summer... Byrd is your last name correct?" He said. I stood silently for a moment; tricking Katniss into thinking I would make an effort. I opened my mouth like I was going to answer his question but instead I broke out in song, in a deep, rap voice.

"I feel that I can't miss! I know want me to fall! Dah... Dah, dah… cause I'm A WINNER! Yeah I'm a winner!" I sing loudly. I know usually a rap dude would sing that but oh well… Caesar raises his eyebrows and nods. I feel more stupid than ever but I keep it up when the crowd laughs.

"What? Why are you laughing? I'm not that bad! Am I?" Then I say, "Everyone likes a hug!" Then I hug Caesar and back up.

"Ok then!" He says. "So summer, you look like quite a familiar face. I feel like I've seen you before."

"Sure ya have," I said sarcastically, patting him on the back. "You probably saw me get selected and then on the TV being introduced... I was the one riding the horse," He slightly smiles and then continues. He must be thinking how I am such a retard.

"So are you excited about the games? You seem pumped," he grins.

"OH SO PUMPED!" I shouted loudly. "OHMIGOSH! Guess what Caesar dude? I ate an entire pineapple this morning! It was kind of sour though."

"You did?" He laughed. Even he couldn't handle me.

"She did," Lobo makes a side comment, unheard by most.

"You are quite an unusual tribute, aren't you?" He asks. I nod, quickly until my neck hurts.

"Everyone thinks I'm very childish!" I smile and gesture to where Katniss is.

"So earlier, I asked who people thought was the most vulnerable. All of them replied with you, would you agree?" I sigh and nod staring at the ground.

"They're probably right. Even Lobo thinks that," I lie. "I've known him a while, and he's never wrong. On anything at all… It's also true dat I'd sooner kill myself than another being."

"Oh, ok then. So you're the opposite of a cannibal obviously, so that must mean you're vegan? WHOOPS! Our time seems about up, but there is so much I wish to ask. Is there anything you want the audience to know?" He asks.

"Ya know that first day when I rode that horse into the arena? I named him Pepper and I heard someone say its opposite day," I say.

"Very nice, and sooting name for a horse!" He makes play on words. I stare at him.

"Anything else?"

"I LOVE YOU CAPITOL CITY! Thank you! Good night!" I shout out sliding on my knees back to my seat. And Opposite Day it is. I can be so incredibly stupid looking. I see many of the tributes start to fume, and hate me even moer. They don't seem to have known that I really meant that as I hate capitol city.

"Well, so we have saved the best for last, Lobo Wolfe!" Lobo dragged himself up to the podium where Mr. Flickerman was.

"So Lobo, you seem like a promising tribute. You seem strong, tough, and if correct me if I'm wrong but you seem as if you could endure a whole lot," Caesar says politely.

"I can," was his simple answer.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, your history, your past," Caesar suggests.

"Well," Lobo smiles. "Most of my child years are a big… blur. I remember though I always hung out with K- I mean sheesh, Summer, whatever her name is, ga- I am unfocused tonight."

"Oh is that so? Do you feel like this may be similar to last year with Katniss and Peeta? The star-crossed lovers?" He asks. Lobo's eyes widen like saucers.

"No, N-n-n-no! At best we're rivals. We're nothing alike," he grins. I sigh.

"In that time we fought, we were separated later because it got so bad, but now we're back together again," he explained, in a sad tone.

"Oh, really? That's interesting. Do you reckon you two will fight with each other throughout the games?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. Well, it's hard to say. We might. It's a possibility."

"Summer doesn't exactly seem like the rival, competition, fighting type," Caesar trailed.

"Exactly, but she's good though when provoked correctly. For example she scared an Avox on the train half to death with one of her mood swing outbursts," He commented. I look down at my feet, avoiding stares.

"Well it was nice speaking with you, Lobo, please have a seat, and your time is just about up!" Caesar concludes. The Anthem played and we exit the stage.

"Nice job, Lobo!" Peeta says, giving him a high-five.

"How's Katniss?" I ask him.

"Oh, she left just a second ago with Effie. She'll be absent until it is time for you to start the games. She had a hovercraft take her to see her mother and her sister for some reason," he tells me.

I shrug and return to the top floor of the building. I go my way and Lobo goes his. Peeta goes up with us and goes to a guest room, seeing that he actually wasn't participating.

I lay flat on my bed until I hear a knock. I recognize it as Lobo's heavy hands.

"Come in!" I call. He walks in.

"You crazy little nut. I think that's the most convincing job you've done in a while," he says quietly, approaching.

"Thanks," I mutter. "Do we really hate each other that much?" He goes quiet.

"Well, probably not, and we didn't have much time for fighting, but the audience ate it up!" He tells me. I just nod.

"Now, tell me," I start, "How did no one recognize you?" I am curious.

"Well, when we were separated last I was a tooth pick and I kind of looked like a little geek," he would've said more but a third voice popped up in the chat room.

"Well, you're certainly a little different with only Lobo around," Peeta says. I jump in surprise and then growl.

"Actually I'm completely different," I say. "I'm not the person I've tricked you and Katniss and the rest of the world into believing," I confess. There is no point in trying to hide it now, so I give it up. From what I know Peeta can put on a great show, so I think I will let him in.

"Really?"  
"Truth is, I'm smart. I'm rebellious, kind of a daredevil, thrill seeker. I am fierce and really if I had given up on the cute act and went with combat I would have gotten a 12," I admit almost everything.

"Really? So there is hope for you yet? Why do you act like you do in front of people?"  
"Reasons!" I almost shout.

"Listen to me, Peeta," I say backing him up against the wall. Lobo just waits for the entertainment to begin.

"No matter how close you are with Katniss, no matter how many secrets you share you can not share this one. You have to keep my real personality a secret. If I, or Lobo, are going to win, I need everyone convinced that I am stupid. People will believe that it is a tactic, like it is, if you and Katniss aren't in on it. She still has to believe that I'm stupid. If she thinks I'm hopeless, the crowd will believe that is actually how I am," I tell him harshly. He nods and I back up.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise," he agrees.

I sigh and then shoo both of them out of there. I then go to my bed and duck under the covers. Then I curl up in a ball bring my knees up close to me. I let out a deep breath and close my eyes. Despite the big day tomorrow I try to sleep. I am successful.


	4. Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

After about 10 minutes of Effie knocking at my door and unsuccessfully getting me up, she bursts in and pulls me out of bed. I wake up and look at her trying to drag me out of my room with no luck, especially in her heels. Look up at her and smile. He strained expression turns into an uh-oh expression and she drops my arms. I latch on to her right leg and make her walk, out of the room, to the elevator.

We go down and when we finally reach the doors I put on a huge smile as she pushes open the door, frustrated at me still hanging on. The doors slam against the walls and Peeta and Lobo jerk their heads up to look at us approaching them.

Peeta can't help but laugh as hard as he can. Effie makes an angry noise and tries to shake me off. I continue to grin. Lobo rolls his eyes and half- smiles.

"Somebody! Please! Get her off of me!" Effie Trinket shouts in a distressed tone, pushing down on my head.

"You look like you went straight through a tornado," Peeta says, grabbing my sides and pulling me off. I let go and sit on the floor at Effie's feet. She straightens her wig and turns, storming off. Peeta had fallen silent, but now he was chuckling to himself. I jumped up and went to eat a biscuit smothered in honey and a variety of different things.

Breakfast was fine and all, but when the helicopter thing came to pick me up (a separate one came for Lobo) some lady with a needle kept trying to put a tracker in my arm. Needles don't bother me since I grew up around them, but a tracker? I've had too many of those. If I had a tracker, cameras were able to watch me, and hunting would be even harder. So I gave her a hard time with it and pretended I didn't like needles.

When I finally gave up and let her put the tracker in my arm, my plan was scrape it out and explode it. Then every tribute would think I was dead and so would all the audience, giving me load of advantages. Then I realized it might be even more painful, and harder to scrape out with my quick healing.

It was only seconds now before I was pulled into the arena. I was trapped in a glass tube now that I felt lifting me up. Katniss had returned and she was below me seeing me off. I waved at her excitedly and she slapped her forward and slumped over next to Cinna.

When I reach the surface I see that this would be a more challenging arena. It was and island, and a majority of the arena was seawater. Further out towards the middle of the island, a volcano sits, it's base concealed by foliage. The Cornucopia is on a short, but wide beach, and each tribute is in a line that made a semi circle, lining the beach's shore.

Making observations about the beach, fill the minute we had to stand there and now gong is being sounded. I dart to the cornucopia, grab two bags, and a long, wide sort of weapon case. I do all of this before anyone can even leave his or her places.

Instead, they just stand there, shocked at the retard girl's speed. Lobo though, knows this was coming and has already made off with whatever he needs. Seconds to minutes, fly by as I run through the trees, brushing past brambles.

Before I knew it, in a matter of about 45 minutes, most of the cannons had fired, and I was all the way at the end of the island. I was safe for maybe another 3 hours. It would take a normal person that long, but with my speed, and me; I can beat all the rest.

I sit down and rest. Then I decided to take a look at all the supplies I grabbed. I open the drawstring on the bag and I see that there is a blanket, a canteen (full of water) a flashlight, a rope, a small fishing kit and a small bag of peanuts.

"Okay," I mumble.

I open the second bag. There are Flint stones, salt, pepper, sugar, another rope, and a towel. Gee, the soap will help me drown my enemies in bubbles. I open the last case, which contains, two sheaths and straps, and double swords. One has orange flames burned into both sides and the other has blue, uh, pointy waves engraved on either side.

I stare at the swords then strap the sheaths on and sheath my swords. If I won I would ask to keep them. I straighten myself, pack up, and dig a hole. I then bury my supplies, and I gather some small twigs and leaves, and spread them out around the tree.

Now I will have to make shelter. I start by gathering larger sticks, logs, and such from the surrounding area. Soon I have a large pile a wood and I sigh to myself. I wander off not far from the tree with my supplies underneath. Then I find the perfect tree. It is so large I can only wrap my arms around ¾ of the trunk.

I walk a full circle around it and see the beautiful tree and I see that there are gnarled vines, or root-looking things are hanging down from the side of the tree. I almost yell in happiness. I go back and un-bury my stuff and bring it to the tree. I also drag the wood there. At this time I can feel that tributes are only about two hours away, if they are coming at all.

I hustle. I unpack the towel and rope. I bury the rest of the stuff. I lie out two large logs and start to haul them up the tree. This is easy for me, because of my strength, but I strain under the weight for the audience's sake.

I continue this for another hour before I decide that the foundation for my nest was successful. I spend the next hour putting finishing touches on the sturdy nest, and adding mud and sand as some extra glue. I then go back down one final time and gather my bags and swords and place them in my large nest. I smile at my work.

I sit in it, comfortable, but bored. Then I go down once more and collect loads of fallen leaves. I decorate the nest with these and I finally feel that it is time to rest.

My new home is better than any other nest I've built. It is close to the trunk of the tree, nearly indestructible by any natural force or disaster, it is completely camouflaged, and one of the more comfortable ones too. I would love to see the faces of Katniss, and them right now.

I watch the sun go down, and a little after that I hear the anthem, and I climb to the top of the tree to watch the people who died. Only 9 were killed in the blood bath. They were, Jewel and Camp, from District 3, Crystal from District 4 (a career), Sky from District 5, Star and Shade from District 6, Shelly and Tiger from District 9, and Corny from District 11.

Yes, I know all of the tributes names, even the ones who didn't die. We'll talk about those as called for. I hear more tributes heading my way and I freeze in a quiet position. Then I feel a change. A weird change too. I look down at myself, only to find, there is no me. I'm gone! Or so I think. I pat the place where my belly would be and it's there. I stand up.

With this new ability I quietly climb down the tree and run to the nearest shore. I skid to a stop and lean over the water. No me! Sweet! This power will certainly be most handy in emergencies. I run back, hard and fast over in the direction of the other tributes.

With my sped, I come across

them almost immediately. At first I creep up and then I snap a twig and see if they see me. Their heads jerk up in my direction. I stand up and they have no reaction. I leap over the bushes and walk towards them. Their eyes don't follow me, but they stay on the bush I was in. I walk between them, around them and I smile.

_These are the careers? _ I ask myself. Estella, Buck, Slim, Cat and Mars are their names. The five of them look confused. I see now that this invisibility power will give me an advantage over every other tribute. Instead of getting in the middle of them and sawing them in half, quickly, I take off and run, not back to my base, but away from it. This way they will follow any tracks I leave. I hide in a larger tree stamp and think of myself, visible again.

This does the trick and I walk, now in plain sight over to my nest. I take care in leaving no tracks and as soon as I reach the base of my tree I climb up the already familiar ladder of vines and I settle in my nest to go to sleep.


	5. Keegan and Kyra

Keegan and Kyra

"No! Stop! Please!" I awaken to the scream. I hastily think myself invisible and almost fall down and out of the tree. I look around and speed in the direction of the screams. The voice of the scream belongs to Kyra. The reason she is screaming:

Rita and Rage (from District 8) are holding Keegan to a tree, Rage poised to kill with knife in hand. Ash (from District 7) has Kyra pinned to another tree.

Ash has no weapon, and I am in the dark about their plans until Ash says them.

"You see my friends Kyra? They will kill your brother, and you will watch them. You never should have sabotaged our camp. You know what follows? We stab you with the same knife."

Now, me being, well… me, I really admire these two kids, so I take out my double swords, which are too invisible when touching me and I walk forward and stab Rita with the blue sword and Rage with the Orange one. They both stop and their grips lessen. My swords pin them to the tree.

"W-w-Whaaat is happening?" Rita asks couch, wheezing, trying to breath, but browning because of them blood bubbling up in her mouth. Rage shakes his head. There is a pool of blood at my feet and I feel sick. I hear Ash gaping at his allies.

I decided to end the two and I draw back my swords and then stab them again, making a new opening for blood to pool out. Keegan is shock and has a look of fear as his captors go down. I hear Ash stumbling away. I don't go after him. I bring back my swords and then sheath them. Two cannons then go off and I know the two from District 8 are dead. I see Kyra run to Keegan and I hide in a hollow tree and think visible.

I come back out, and take out my swords just in case. Kyra is hugging Keegan and neither notice I'm there.

"You sabotaged their camp?" I ask, startling the two they back up but then they see that it's ONLY me.

"Y-Yes," Kyra fumbles. Then she sees the blood on my swords and gapes. Keegan speaks, "Y-you killed them? That… That was you? How? We didn't see you," he says.

"I'm sneaky that way," I smile.

'Thank you so much!" Kyra says. "You're not as stupid as people think you are, are you?"

"Oh definitely not, I'm the opposite of stupid. That was just an act that showed my rebellious side through a more innocent way. See? Smart," I say tapping my temple.

"You're not going to kill us now are you?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I don't want to. If Lobo or I don't win, then you two have to. I'm not going to completely protect you either, even though when I'm around you might as well be in a safe house," I say.

"Do you want us as allies?" Kyra asks. I shrug.

"Maybe," I mumble. I urged them in close. They both hesitated, but I threw my swords to the dirt behind me to show them I was serious. They cautiously crept forward and I took a large step toward them. Then I whispered in their ears,

"If it comes down to it, where you two, Lobo and I are the last we rebel," I tell them.

Keegan nods and grins, liking the idea. Kyra shuffles uncomfortably.

"What?" I ask. No one should dislike the idea of defying the Capitol. She is starring out at something behind me. I realize this to late as I fierce, shrill shout pierces the quietness.


	6. Allies

Allies

I could tell by the scared, worried looks on their faces that they could tell I was a goner, but they were wrong. At the last second I turned, grabbed the long spear shaft, which still had the user attached to it, I twirled it in a circular motion like a baton and over my shoulder. Kyra and Keegan jump back, just before I slam the tribute down hard on her back, between us.

She groans, sees me then shrieks and covers her face. When she feels no further pain she peeks out. It is Serenity, the peace girl. She is a pacifist by nature, and I know that because she absolutely refused to do combat in training. I guess seeing Ash take off was enough to make her go looking and when she saw me, the 'easy' kill she went for it.

"You don't fight? Let me tell you Peace Girl, you'd be better off hiding until the end," I tell her. I reach my hand down to her and she cautiously takes it. I yank her to her feet.

She backs up and then sprints.

"Kyra, Keegan, next time you see her or another non- Career tribute tell them our plan," I instruct them.

"Plan? What plan?" Kyra and Keegan ask at the same time.

"Tell them, all of the non-Careers are making an alliance, and are killing all Careers and no others. Tell them that none of the non- Careers shall kill each other until the Capitol forces it upon us, which will be very soon after we kill out the Careers now that, that's been said," I frown and start to turn to walk away. When I here no footsteps in pursuit of mine I face them again.

"Well come on. You don't already have a shelter do you?" I ask. The both shake their heads. I urge them to follow and they do.

Within 30 minutes we reach the area surrounding my tree, but before I lead them any closer I start to walk up a large hill. It leads to a cliff, but on that cliff is yet another large tree. I tell them to make a burrow under the roots and then cover it with whatever they can, but not make it look too covered. It should blend in with the rest of the island.

I left them to do this and I went to my own tree and drank some water. Throughout the humid and sticky night, I had drank more than I thought, so I would have to get more soon. Instead of doing that though I took out the fishing kit. I glanced at it and then tossed it aside. Not over the side, because that might attract unnecessary attention. I climb down the side and go to the shore.

Fishing would be a lot easier if I wasn't being watched. Then I remember the tracker. I gently scratch at it for a little bit, but I tell myself it isn't the time. I would wait. Then I turn back to my fishing.

I focus on the water, looking for any signs = that something was moving. Then to my right, something catches my eye. I turn abruptly there and my hand darts down in the water. I didn't catch it the first time and I sigh.

I try again and this time I am successful. Before twenty minutes is passed I have at least 10 fish, but I am forced to stop when I hear the Careers headed my way. I flee to where Kyra and Keegan were working on their burrow, and I dump the fish.

"The Careers are close, I'll lead them away," I warn them. They both nod, and after I'm at the base of the hill I see them hit the floor, just in case. I hide for a second up a tree, but then I make myself invisible and I run at them, breezing past Estella. She yelps and I soon have the attention of the whole group. They are stopped in their own tracks.

I smile and crouch behind the bush and think visible thoughts.

"What is it?" I hear Mars ask.

"I think…. I think it was a ghost," she stammered.

"Dumb Blond," I mutter under my breath.

"H!" shouts the Summer side of me. Buck, Mars, Slim, Cat and Estella turn to face me.

"What are you doing? I know you don't like me, but we can all be good friends!" I say retardedly.

"Yeah, maybe we could. Could you just hold still?" Slim says trickily. I here a chuckle from the small crowd. He notches an arrow at my face and I smile. He lets go and I catch the arrow just before it bores into my head.

Slim looks alarmed, as the others also do.

"Well... Um… uh…"

"GOOD IDEA! A game! Let's play a game and throw arrows at each other!" I say throwing the arrow back, with equal force. It buries itself straight through Slim's chest. He chokes out blood and falls to his knees, clutching the arrow. I smirk, while their eyes are on him.

"Whoops, It looks like he spilling some red gooey stuff. He might want to clean that up!" I say innocently. Mars turns and thrusts a spear in my direction. I deflect it using the same technique I used when Serenity attacked. A knife is also chucked at my head, but I duck and it epically misses its target. Mars growls and I give up my cheery personality, because there is no point in hiding it now.

"Who else wants to kill me?" The team seems shocked, but Cat dives in, the canon fires, and my attacker tries to slice me in two, cutting my calf. I back up and wince. I guess they view this as a weak time, so Buck tries to tackle me. I dodge and he goes plowing in the ground. I kick him hard enough with my good leg, so he goes slamming into a tree.

I take off in the opposite direction that my base was in, ignoring my leg, and I hide behind a bush and turn invisible. I hope the blood dripping off my leg won't give me away. Then again, who would really believe that I'm invisible? They shoot past where I'm sitting and I watch them go off into the distance. I follow them for a bit and after a while of running and searching, they run back to their camp.

It is on a small beach West of the Cornucopia. I watch them for a while and then I take off. I hurry back the way I came, following the path of blood and I meet with Keegan and Kyra.

The cut on my leg is already healing and isn't very deep, so I am relieved.

"Summer!" Kyra shouts. "We thought you were dead when the cannon went off!" She tells me eagerly. I nod and she hugs me, which felt nice. She looks down at my leg, just in time for me to cross it behind my other leg. My stern look tells her to keep quiet, and not to worry.

Keegan walks up behind her.

"Maisy and Will walked by here and we told them your plan," he reports. I nod, and when he doesn't continue I say, "Aaaaaand?"

"They already knew. Apparently Serenity stayed behind, and listened in. She found them for us. They had already had an alliance. They're be back soon to meet us here so we can discuss a plan. Oh! And Serenity wants no part in fighting so she's hiding. All we need to tell now is Lobo," he finally finished. I nod again.

"Yeah, no, you can count that Lobo probably already knows," I say. They nod and as we finish our conversation, I help them with setting up their base.

More than two hours later I hear bushes rustle behind me. I do a turn jump, startled. Out of the forest steps a tall boy

, dark hair that is tussled around. It is Will, the 16 year old who will turn 17 in about 4 weeks. I only know this because he announced it to the crowd when he was being interviewed.

"You're late!" Kyra says. It is obvious she has a total crush on him, because she blushes and comes up next to him. (She and Keegan are 15 1/2.) He looks at her sadly, and then at Keegan. "What is being late in the Games?" He asks. He seemed like a real winner to me.

I look at him and then Keegan passes me. While we're talking ages, I am 15, Lobo is 17, Serenity is 13, I think, and Maisy is 17 as well. There were three twelve year olds but they were some of the ones that were killed off the first day probably in the Cornucopia.

Ok, back to the Games. I walk all the way to Will but stop short, not knowing if I should trust him or not.

"I heard about your non-retardedness and your master plan," he says. I nod.

"I know you said in like two days, but we need to attack now." I crane my neck back, without actually turning my head, and I raise my eyebrows. It shocks me at his urgency. Is it a trap? Will I fall into it?  
"Where's Maisy?" Keegan asks him, he seems suspicious too, but not in the way that I am.

"The Careers caught her, they set out a large snare and while one chased us toward it, she stepped in it and they caught her. They know there is some sort of conspiracy against them and they're going to torture the information from her. We might as well be walking into another trap but we need to go now," He tells us gravely. I take caution as I accept his newer version of the original plan and we start to head out.


	7. Attack

Attack

We all surround the Careers' base and we can hear the disturbing sound of Maisy pleading and begging for them to stop inside. Her voice is weak with fear but I can tell she's trying to be strong against whatever they're doing.

I can barely stand it. I hate those Careers… I have positioned Will, Keegan, and Kyra to attack. I sense Lobo somewhere else, in the woods. Twice I saw him dart around and flash me a toothy grin, so I knew he was definitely present. We all decided that after the anthem we would attack. After the Anthem the killing will have only just begun.

I see Serenity perched up and keeping guard. She will shoot us some, random, hurried hand signals when the time is right for attack. All of our eyes are trained on her. Then she raises her arms and they flail about in the air. It is only when I see her loose balance and fall to her doom, when I see the arrow protruding from her shoulder that I know what has happened.

She plummets to her death, and I can't think but how I could save her, and I try. I rush out to try and get her. The others take this as a go ahead and they follow. Not only does this blow our cover, but… I don't reach her in time. I am halfway there when her body goes splat on the ground. I take in a breath, almost in shock.

I still rush to her, but it is too late to save her. She has broken her spinal cord in several areas, and it shows through her complete paralysis. Another arrow is sent out at her and I try to deflect it, but it nicks my wrist, and lodges itself through her heart any way. A cannon goes off. Another arrow swooshes past me and hits my jacket.

As soon as I see Cat readying another bow I try to get up, but the last epic miss she made, wasn't a miss at all, but it pinned me to the ground. I jerked free just in time to avoid another arrow, through my skull. I stagger back and fall on my butt, but my quick reflexes allow me to get up very quickly.

Cat is running out of arrows when I see the whole camp come out and stand before me, behind Cat. The whole gang of Careers is here except for the two dead ones. They think I ma alone, but the others have ceased in their attack and are coming up steadily behind my attackers.

I start to back up and raise my hands in surrender just as a sword is plunged into Estella's back. As soon as the Careers realize the game plan they face the crowd of Non-Careers. A cannon goes off again for Estella. Will yanks his sword out and I whip out my own two swords. Mars comes at me raging. He tries to land several blows with his spear, but is unsuccessful as I defend myself from each one. I give it back to him. He is now sword fighting with a spear, which is very dangerous. Then I see Ash, Serenity's fellow tribute join him in the fight. I had forgotten about him, but he's an ally of the Careers so down he goes.

He joins in fighting me, while my allies fight then off. Lobo isn't present in the fight… yet. He is coming though. Mars is frustrated and Buck takes over fighting me with Ash. Mars turn and throws his spear hard. Then I hear a cannon fire, just in time to hear Keegan scream louder than ever, and me to see the most saddening scene.  
"KYRA!" He shrieks. Everything is silenced, and I can see that

he might see this moment in slow motion for years to come if he wins. It will haunt him. She is slumped over strung on Mars' spear. Keegan first collapses while Cat raises her knife over him. Seeing the death of his sister, he wants to die. Then Buck turns his attention away and I kick Ash back and I slam into Cat, making her knife drop.

Buck kicks Kyra's body out of disrespect and that sends Keegan over the edge. He screams, drops his weapons and stars punching kicking and tearing at Mars and Buck. They toss him aside, despite his efforts and he strains his ankle. Mars retrieves the spear from Keegan's sister and like Cat raises it to stab him, but Will is pre-occupied with Ash and I am fighting Buck and Cat now. I cannot save him.

Luckily, and unfortunately Lobo does. He sacrifices himself, but not by jumping in front of the spear. Instead he howls a long, sorrowful howl and we look at him. The moon is high in the sky, and it is full, providing light. This is just enough to see Lobo transform into a hideous beast. He is a werewolf, a species that the Capitol worked hard to create, just like me.

No one moves, seeing this. He hunches over, snarling and growling. His fingernails extend to claws, teeth to fangs and he grows a tail. Hair grows all over hi face, arms, and every visible part of him. I gasp. I am thoroughly shocked. It is the first time in a long time that I have seen him like this. He bounds toward us on all fours when the transformation is complete, targeting the Careers with yellow eyes.

Keegan stays where he is, because of his condition, and Will stands his ground. I do too, because I trust Lobo, somewhere deep down. He is near to us now and Will backs up a little bit. The Careers all turn to run and then I shuffle back uneasily. Is he in complete control? I back up to where Will is. Then I dart forward and drag Keegan to a tree.

The most gruesome of scenes comes next. He reaches Buck before the unfortunate tribute from District 1 and he rips his head off and tears him to shreds, literally. Another canon is sounded. I am smart, tough, and mean. I have no mercy for the enemy, but I would never want an end like that. I can't help but shed a tear for him, which must make me look even more innocent to the audience, so unlike Experiment 14 to cry.

When Lobo is finished with his body, he sniffs over to Buck's head and crushes it with his foot. Then just as expected, hovercrafts arrive. They pick up Kyra, Buck, and Serenity. Then a fourth one comes. It is meant for Lobo. I beckon him to run and get away, but he stands tall and his ground. He doesn't move.

He remains a statue even as they knock him out and carry him off. This is when I start to really tear up. More than I have ever done before. In a matter of seconds I wipe my tears away and then I see Will, going to the tent where the Careers are set up. I follow him. Keegan doesn't care, but I drag him along anyways. Just in case.

I stand him up and help him limp over to the tent, where Will finds Maisy. She is sweating and breathing deeply.

"They poisoned me," she tells him. "They sliced my arm with a poisoned blade." That's when I remember. With Lobo gone I want Keegan or Will to win. I will have to take out my tracker and… PERFECT! I find a stash of grenades in the Career's place. I'll 'blow' myself up.

"Maisy," Will starts. It is clear that he loves her now. Keegan seems angered by this because like I said Kyra really liked him.

"I'm dying," she said. As much as me hurts me to think of this at the moment, I still think that the audience is eating up this Drama.

"I know and I wanted to say that I really liked you. We were from completely different Districts but I felt like I knew you for years," he says. I help Keegan limp out to provide them with privacy. Keegan lowers himself down. We wait several moments, and then I say, "You have to keep going." I look at him. He glances at me. I hadn't even noticed, but his face was strained with tears and his eyes were red.

"Why?" He asks me. "Why? My sister- My TWIN sister is dead," he chokes out. I hurt for him.

"You need to avenge her… and… me… You need to win. You or Will. I'm not going to," I say. "Wait, what do you mean avenge you? Y-you're right here. You are alive!" He raises his voice and speaks in an angry tone. "You can't leave me with two losses, please… what are you going to do? Why are you so sure of you're death?" He continues to question me. That's when a light bulb goes off in my brain. This boy has a crush on me.

I instantly hurt, knowing what I'm about to do. He stares at me through worried confused eyes and I get up. I slowly walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" He shouts urgently. I pull out one of the Career's grenades and he sees them. His eyes widen. I pull out the blue sword and now I think they're going to pop right out of his head. "You... You are… going to kill yourself," he chokes. "Please don't Summer," he pleads. I turn and walk back to him slowly. Then I whisper, "My real name is Kite. Kite Byrd," I tell him before stalking off into the trees. I dart up one and hide in a hollowed out part. There I make myself invisible and I become emo.

No, not really, but I do cut my arm, right over the tracker. I scratch at the painful gash for a minute before I finally succeed from tearing out the small chip in my arm. It is a hard process, the pain magnified with my abilities. I place it in the top of the grenade and I take a strand of rope and tie it around five other bombs.

Minutes pass by quickly as I work steadily. Then I turn visible and make my way out on a branch. I uncap and slam one grenade down, before, going invisible, diving to a branch several meters lower, and several yards away. I jump/ swing to the ground, safely as the explosion multiplies five times. The cannon goes off in the midst and then I make my way back out to Keegan. I sit with him, but he has no idea I am alive.

I hear Keegan chant in a low tone "no," slowly rising, in disbelief. Then shakes his head. "Two… my sister and my friend," he mumbles. I wish I could comfort him, but before I can whisper like the wind to him Will peeks his head out.

"What was that explosion?" He asks warily.

"Kite… She blew herself up…"

"Aww… dude, I'm so sorry," he says. "If it's any comfort Maisy is going to live," he says. I feel relieved for her. Keegan takes out his weapon, and holds

its point to his chest. I shake my head, silently begging him to stop there, and he lingers for a moment. Keegan takes his knife down, and then stands up wincing.

"We need to get Maisy out of here before the careers can see that Lobo isn't around. I have made a den that Kyra helped with. It was Kite's idea and we all built it together. You guys can stay there if you want, of course, I will be there too," he says. I am relieved at his decision. On they're way back I watch over them like an angel and I, myself return to my nest, making the wind blow the blanket over me. By that I mean, me making myself seem like the wind moving the blanket.


	8. The Volcano

The Volcano

Five weekdays have passed. Only two deaths came, despite the Gamemakers efforts to wipe a good deal out with a hurricane and a tornado. The players were Maisy ad Ash. She was too week to avoid the storms and was sucked up into the tornado. Ash had been injured by Will but was killed by a humanoid leopard mutation.

The other tributes had, had many fights, but no one was killed. Keegan had long since wanted to give up, despite his show of leadership a week before. Will had lost Maisy but he was able to get over it though.

Keegan and Will split ways, so I follow Keegan, who is more likely to die first. It seems to be that there is some sort of meeting on top of the volcano. Something was announced over a speakerphone, but I was in the river cleaning up and catching fish, and had water in my ears, so it was all very fuzzy.

I follow Keegan now, from the trees, making sure a Career doesn't sneak up on him. None do and we climb the Volcano. I can almost glide up the rocks, but Keegan has a harder time finding grips. At times I whisper encouraging tips in his ear, and I'm not exposed because he quickly comes to the conclusion that his memory of me, is helping him through everything.

After a long hour, and a ton of tips, he finally reaches the top of the mountain. When I pull myself up, we see that only 20 yards away, the two remaining careers stand, across the boiling pool of lava.

Some grunting occurs and Will appears, closer to the tributes and the moment he sees them he charges at Cat. She yelps but Mars does nothing. Will first tries to push Cat into the lava, but this is unsuccessful. They both struggle throwing punches and swings.

No one else joins, because there is an unspoken word, that the ridge of the volcano can only take one fight at a time. Will plants a fist into her stomach and she doubles over. At this time they are both sweating heavily, due to the heat from the lava, which made it look harder than it really was.

Will kicks her and for about a split second, she looses her balance. Will growls and then pushes her, and this time she can't regain her balance and she leans, falling over the side, arms spread out and thrashing. It seems Will has won, until she directs one of her arms at Will and grabs him.

It's all over for Will. He looses his balance too, and he falls over the side. He lets out a frightened yell, but that is soon silenced by a sickening impact.

I nearly glide over the side and I peer over the edge. Cat has fallen directly on a very pointy rock, that has impaled her body and Will lies, near lifeless beside her.

A first cannon goes off, and I see a hover craft start to appear, but I am jerked back to Keegan and Mars, and I don't get to see who died first. I think it was Cat.

Mars whips out his sword, and Keegan his, with a little less enthusiasm. The last remaining Career smiles evilly and stalks eerily towards Keeg. Then he lunges, but Keegan deflects his attack, just as I had done in the past.

He jerks his sword back and jabs again, and when his sword ceases to make contact with Keegan's body, he stops jabbing and backs up. I see him backing towards me, and I too back away. I see him slip one hand behind him and pull a grenade out of his pants pocket. I dodge him and stand invisibly in front of Keegan.

Mars throws the grenade, suddenly, and I bat it out of the way. He looks startled and so does Keegan. While Mars is busy wondering why his grenade took a detour I sneak behind Keegan and then crawl down a ledge and go into a cave. I then turn visible and I crawl back up. A cannon goes off and I assume it's for Will.

I stand in the smoke and then walk towards to two. Keegan hears me and looks behind him, peering, trying to find me. Mars doesn't down that though and he raises his sword.

"Stop! KEEGAN!" I say in warning. He turns and knocks Mars' sword out of his hands and then both stare at me.

"Y-you! K-Kite? You're… you… died," Keeg says.

"No. Noooo, I didn't. I simply cut out the tracker in my arm and exploded it. Then I hid."

"NO! You're dead!" Mars' shouts in a gruff voice. It's clear he's dehydrated. I smile. Not only was the event of shocking Mars to near death pleasing, but also I'd do almost anything to see those Gamemakers' faces.

"Say good-bye Mars," I say in a singsong tone. Keegan runs behind me and to the opposite end of the volcano. I raise my hand and he flinches, but instead of lashing out, I put two fingers to my lips and whistle. I whistle a soft tune and then out in the distance, I see a dark cloud coming our way. Yes, you're thinking trouble. I'm thinking _Perfect!_ Mars turns and sees the cloud, but realizes too late what they are.

They are Mockingjays. They swarm around Mars, chirping and flitting about. I smile at my little friends and snap my fingers. The torn up, shouting, Mars starts to whine as all of the birds flock to one side. It's the side opposite to the lava. They start pecking, and pushing Mars further towards the lava.

He tries to escape by me, but I block him. He whines and tugs gently on my arm, begging but all I have to do is give him a little kick and he plunges five feet before hitting the lava, which slows him and is more maple syrup-y. He screams as his skin sizzles away.

The smell of burning flesh fills the air and I wrinkle my nose. Then I scoff a grunt at him and walk to Keegan. At first he scoots away, but I keep up with him. Mockingjays follow behind me but I dismiss them and thank them for their assistance.

"How did you do that? How did you do all of that? How are you alive?" He asks.

"Don't be angry with me," I say. "I'm going to do you a favor," I tell him.

"What?" He asks specifically.

"I can't win these games," I inform him.

"No, well then I can't either," he says shakily.

"I'm going to make this easy. Don't you try and make it hard. I have a reason that I can't. At first that reason was to hide my identity. I'm really an avox, but instead of being muted, the Capitol turned me into a mutation, because of my rare blood type. Now, my reason is to let another one live."

He shakes his head and shifts his wait towards the lava.

"Don't do that Keegan. If you die and I win, I will live a life of agonizing experiences. That's what will happen anyway, but if I were the winner, I'm sure it'd be worse. I wouldn't be able to find and free Lobo, if he isn't already dead, without being watched, and you wouldn't live," I inform him.

"What? A-are you what Lobo is?"

"Me? No, Lobo's a dog. Ever wonder why my real name is Kite Byrd? Ever wonder why I built a nest? Or fished with my hands? Did you wonder how I called all of those Mockingjays and they did as I said?" I ask.

"Yes, but- what are you getting to?" He looks confused. I look down at my feet and then glance up at him. Then strain my neck forward, looking at the ground as I grow and extend my wings. They're not kite wings, but they're Mockingjay wings.

Keegan stares at me.

"Yes, stare. I am a freak. And if the people in the Capitol are watching this, which I think you probably are, I'm sorry Katniss, Peeta. I'd just rather not be put through winning. It was hard enough not to expose myself earlier."

Then I see a hovercraft approaching, and it isn't for Will. The hovercraft is for me. They throw down a net and I flinch, not intending to.

"Kite!" He says, getting a jump-start towards me. I do nothing to reach out to him, and a second cannon goes off for me.

Then trumpets sound and Keegan has won the games. I look up and a hook grabs the net and starts to haul me up.

"Kite… No…" He groans, reaching up for me.

"It's ok Keegan," I say just audible enough for him to hear. Then the hovercraft doors close and I am immediately put down for the ride into the capitol.


	9. Chance 2

The Capitol

I awaken in a bright white room, with the occasional glint of stainless steel on a cabinet or table. I try to lift my neck, but my joints are stiff, and I am in a set of full body restraints. They are unbearably tight, to the point in which I can almost feel them cutting my skin in some areas. I can hardly see anything around me, without turning my head, just blankness. The bright white is almost disorientating.

I can see though that I am in white sweat pants, a white tank, and a short sleeve white sweatshirt, wearing suddle black boots on my feet.

Then the doors beside me slide open. I would have jumped from surprise, but I am too tightly tied down for that. Instead, I crane my neck forward as far as it will go and I look to who has entered the room, over my feathers. My wings are heavily strapped down with loads of straps and weights, which makes it easier to see while most the feathers are fluffed down.

When I finally get a good look at who has come, I identify him as President Snow. I glare at him. He can kill me now if he wants; I neither have nor show any respect for this man.

"What do you want?" I ask coarsely.

"So my pet, you've finally come home," he says.

"I'm not your flippin' pet!" I raise my voice.

"That stunt you pulled entering for the games, what were you thinking? If I had have been able to tell it was you… I mean, and then Lobo too? I thought someone set it up when I finally figured it out. Oh and I must say, you put on a beautiful performance for the crowd those days before the arena."

I remain silent.

"You should be respectful," he advises me. "I should have had you killed when I found you. Just like I did Lobo, but instead, I brought you back here."

"YOU HAD LOBO KILLED?" I scream at him.

"Werewolves are not hard to create… your species on the other hand," he continues. He ignores my shouting.

"No! You can go ahead and kill me!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, though my dear. While it would be wise for us to do so, so you cant escape and help the Districts against us, we still won't do it. There are still many experiments to perform… Speaking of which your first set will begin in about three min," he informs me, glaring at the glowing clock engraved in the wall.

"Well, I refuse to have any done!" I say, assertively.

"The first few will be mainly taking our blood, and injecting various fluids into you, and see your reaction. Then… Well, let's just say, you don't want to be awake for what comes next, and fortunately for you, you don't have to be," he says cruelly. I wonder what he has in mind… an incision across my neck, a hole drilled into my head, some kind of dissection thing that went from just blow my ribs to just above my hips? What is he planning? He smiles at me, a gross, altered smile, and simply leaves the room.

I lie back, thinking of ways that he'll torture me here. Then I wonder about Lobo. I have no further time to think about it though, because

a person in a white jump suit walks in, their face obscured by a mask.

"Hello," the person says. It is clearly feminine. "I'm kind of new to this mutation thing, so be nice to me," she says hopefully, more a question.

"As if," I growl.

"Oh, well. First I'm going to take your blood pressure," she says. Yes, I can tell she is new. From the past, I know that most of the scientists here don't narrate what they're doing. They just jam a needle into my arm, leg, or wherever without warning. It gives them a bit of an advantage.

The girl partially unstraps one of my arms and wraps a thing a ma bob around my arm, which gradually tightens until she gets an accurate reading. She leaves it on for several minutes afterwards too. As she is preparing the first injection, someone else walks into the room. I jump again, once more startled and it is then that I realize that my wrist and shoulder straps have become loose from my shifting around.

"Oh… Hello. Are you assisting me today?"

"Oh, uh yeah," says a male voice. It is oddly familiar, but it is slightly disguised. Is it Lobo? Or Keegan? My heart skipped a beat at who it could be. This suddenly changes my blood pressure and she glances down at the thing still on my arm.

"Well ok then," she says, turning back to me. I put on my best poker face. I am excited! Wait… Now I'm thinking that maybe this familiar voice, is just an older scientist, and my heart sinks. My blood pressure returns to normal.

She reaches down to undo the strap, and then I strike, merely on instinct. I jerk my arm free, and I smash my fist into what I think is her nose. She stumbles a few feet backward and then the other person is on me.

I try to attack whoever it is, but then I see that he's undoing to straps. I glance at him, and try to figure out who it is, but I have no time to think. He yanks me up, as soon as every belt/ latch is undone.

I look at him in surprise, but he doesn't reveal his identity just yet. He snaps me out of it though, when he shoves me forward and out. Instantly I hear approaching guards, and I think of how stupid I was to even try. Then I remember. I grab the guy's arm, and get a good grip. He stumbles, but I yank forward darting to the end of the hall. He seems winded from the speed, but that doesn't stop me.

I smash my fist into a glass case and I hit a button, I knew to be the thing that shuts off the force field. Then I smash through the door, still clinging to the guy. Before I jump though I look at him.

"Who are you?" I ask. He lifts open his mask slightly and I see Peeta's face.

"Well?" He asks back looking at me. I shrug.

"Put your mask back on," I instruct him. Then I hoist him up on the railing and he nearly looses his balance with his artificial leg. I hold him steady. Then I leap several feet above him, snap out my wings, and I lock my arms underneath his and we both fall forward.

Peeta lets out a frightened yell that is quickly carried away by the wind. _Gah… Where to go? Where to turn? So many buildings are in my way! Ah! There's a street!_ I think. I pull up quickly sparring Peeta from puking and I bank to the right, flying down a busy street. It is then that I realize I'm too low. There could be an attack from above or… _BUS! _I pull up quickly, just in time, and just enough so the Peeta doesn't slam into the windshield. His feet just graze the top.

I then apply a small amount of my speed and I make several sharp turns, ignoring the angry, frightened, shocked shouts of the odd looking people beneath us. It's not long before I decide to slow.

I check on Peeta. He is panting, from loss of breath, but he's fine. I take it slow for another minute, before I turn again, and a hovercraft lowers itself behind me. I start to speed up, but then I see another one appear directly in front of me.

"Look out!" Peeta shouts. I continue at a higher speed towards the craft.

"Whatareyoudoing?" He shouts again. The airship above me lowers and then I slam on breaks, and I pull back, then I backpedal (flying backwards) and I wait. The two hovercrafts collide and explode. I turn to look behind me. Guards are now filing down the streets. Then as if I were a rocket or a firework, I shoot up, and then spread my wings fully to catch air.

"Whoo!" I am becoming winded. My wings are tiring, but I keep going. My motivation is the guards standing below us now, armed with high power guns.

"Are you kidding?" I shout at them. I let go of Peeta, long enough to shrug, and then I grab him up before he can fall. Then several bullets whiz past my head, missing me by about two or three centimeters. They hit something behind me and they ricochet off. I turn. Another hovercraft, but when this one appears, I see that Katniss is in it, waving to us.

I don't want to trust it, but Peeta wants to, and now more bullets buzz pass, one hitting, and going completely through my wing, just underneath my bone. I gasp and yelp, then I toss Peeta up and I climb in. The door slides shut behind me and I immediately throw one arm behind my wing and I clutch it tightly, to keep it from bleeding too much.

"Kite, Kite, hold on, let my Mom help with that!" I hear someone shout. I blink, and for the first time I notice all the people in the hovercraft. There's Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, Effie (who looks like she's about to fall apart) and Keegan. KEEGAN! There are also several faces, I don't know. There is a tall, dark haired boy, who looks a little older than Katniss, a blonde haired little girl, and a woman, who Katniss referred to as Mom.

"Kite, this is Gale, a friend, Prim, my sister, and my Mom," Katniss tells me. I look at all of them, memorizing their faces and I nod.

"Ok…" I finally say. Katniss' mom moves towards me and gently touches the bridge of my wing, just above the bullet wound. I flinch at first, but then I let her look at it.

"I'm fine," I say.

"You got shot! You are not fine!" Effie blurts nervously.

"No, really, I am. It might bleed for a little bit, but then I'll heal," I tell them. They don't seem to get it. They seem to think I'm insane from lack of blood.

"That's the lack of blood talking," Haymitch mumbles. "It should take weeks!"

"No, it's not the blood loss, I haven't even lost enough to even be light headed! Really! I heal very, very quickly! It should only take to or three days. I know this for sure. I've been shot so many times before… I just know…" I mumble.

They all stare at me. Katniss' mother has withdrawn her hand and I glance back at my wound. It has stopped bleeding.

"See! Look at that! It's finished bleeding!" I exclaim. Katniss shakes her head in shock that I wasn't lying to get away from attention.

"Well, ok then," Katniss says.

"Hmmm… I wonder what other changes they have made…" A new voice coos.

"For one, if you are terribly injured, or you have a possibly fatal wound, it would be so much more complicated to take care of. You're also probably immune to bird spread diseases, and more vulnerable to others," yet another new voice says.

"Um… who are you?" I ask. A male and female in white and silver coats step out from behind a curtain. They appear to be twins… just like Keegan and Kyra.

"Limerick," says the man. _Isn't that a poetry term?_ I think to myself.

"And Sonnet," the woman says. _Now I know that's a type of poem! The words probably haven't been used in ages so maybe…_

"Why are you named after types of poems?" I suddenly blurt. I cover my mouth realizing I was rude. Plus I must sound like an old geezer. Now that I think about it, those words have been long forgotten.

"We can't know what our parents were thinking at the time of our births, and they never told us," Limerick tells me in a teasing way. From the beginning I can tell these two will be annoying.

"We're from the Capitol," Sonnet says. I jump up, and watch them very carefully.


	10. Poetry

Sounds like Poetry to me

"You're from the Capitol?" I growl. They both look to me, they were smiling but their expressions go somewhat blank.

"We're not going to hurt you. We knew who you were from the beginning of the games. That's when we decided to help you. Then you 'died' so we went to Katniss and Peeta. We teamed up. Then you came back alive, and you got caught. Peeta insisted that we go find you, and he did."

"Nah… Don't give me all the credit, Katniss brought it up…" He mumbles, quieting himself down at 'Katniss.'

"Oh, well thanks, but… Is Lobo really… dead?" I ask, eager. Limerick and Sonnet look down, before Sonnet finally answers me. It makes me angry how they pause before their answer.

"He is unfortunately… dead. He was put down immediately after you were caught." Had I caused Lobo's death by saying I would try to free him? Sonnet's words hit me like a thousand bricks. I am paralyzed. Lobo is my friend! I shouldn't have said anything! I sit in an awkward position, staring at the floor, fighting back tears. Keegan stoops beside me and puts his arm around me. I don't even look at him. I close my eyes to conceal any tears.

He had been my only true friend for many, many years. I thought he had been dead up until the reaping, but now I realize that I had missed him even more than I thought I did when I heard his name called. I wipe away a tear, and then I see that only Prim, Peeta, Keegan, and Effie remain. Katniss, her mom, Haymitch, Gale, Sonnet, and Limerick have all gone to the front of the ship.

I stand shakily and I glance at Keegan who wears a sad expression. Then I try to imagine what he's going through. Is it the same? Loosing the one person you can completely trust in the world and loosing a sister- a twin sister, who you've known and loved your entire life?

I take a deep breath and I look around. Prim gazes up at me and studies my wings. I smile a bit. I find it slightly amusing and a little comforting I can amaze this child of… twelve years? With my wings…. I sigh and shake Lobo out of my mind it won't help me to think about it.

"So where are we going?" I ask, moving forward, painfully.

"Thirteen," Peeta answers.

"Thirteen? As in the district? I thought that place was… ya know…" I shrug.

"It was, but it rebuilt underground."

I pause and my eyes go wide. "Uhn… Under… ground?" I stutter. I shake my head. Underground… The roof could cave in, but go further down and you're trapped in an airtight area. Death would come in a matter of seconds… Or! …Or… No easy escape routes… crowdedness… Just wait for the claustrophobia to set in.

"KITE!" I hear Peeta yell. I jump.

"What?" I was rocking in the fetal position.

"It will be ok, and we're here," Keegan nods toward the door in which the others are exiting. My immediate thought: _How long did I space?_ Keegan stood now too and made his way to the door himself. I follow on his heels. When we exit, we are instantly ushered down some stairs. I follow warily, watching to the small of the natural light left close up as we progress downward. I shake my head and after a certain amount of time has passed we reach the top floor. The first thing I see when I look around are a large collection of guards, standing perfectly erect, yet ready for any sign of danger. When they seem to see me, they tense up and clutch their weapons close, simultaneously.

"There sure are a lot of… um guards here."

"Oh they're always here. Standing at their post, watching for Capitol intruders… and such," Katniss comments. Peeta looks at her as if she's wrong, like there are usually less than half the guards here and she knows it. Then a man strides in.

"Katniss! Peeta! Gale!" He says, a smirk on his face as he strides up to Katniss and Gale, who has been mostly silent. Limerick and Sonnet grin and wave.

"Hey Plutarch," Gale waves slightly before falling back to silence.

"I see you brought the avian experts and the avian hostage herself!" He says. It takes him a minute or two to realize what he said but it only takes Katniss 30 seconds to about strangle him, and me about a second before my mouth drops and I jump into a defensive stance. I leap back from them. Katniss remembers my presence and ten turns to face me, and tries to seem like I didn't hear Plutarch remark.

"Hostage?" I ask her. She shuts her eyes tight and sighs, angrily. I look at them. Sonnet and Limerick are cowering, Gale is expressionless, Peeta seems just as shocked as I am, Prim is frowning, Katniss' mom is shaking her head in shame, and Keegan… he is looking at his feet, out of pure guilt.

"Kite, this isn't what it seems."

"Of course it is! I should have been more cautious," I growl, to Katniss at first and then at myself. Already several guards are advancing towards me.

"No Kite really!" She says, fiercer than her first few brief comments.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

Katniss starts to reply, but I cut her off, "Don't answer that…What? Were you going to hold me for ransom until the Capitol called off the Games? Or this dictatorship? I'm not that valuable," I snarl the last fragment under my breath. "I may be that monster's little pet…. What were you going to do? Return me after you got what you wanted? Send me back to that place? If you didn't Snow would call off whatever agreement you made. If you did…" I shrug and make an 'Oh well' face, "HE WOULD STILL CALL IT OFF!" I shout, furious and a little hysterical.

"That was… part…" Katniss admits, grinding her teeth.

"Yes. I know. You're all smarter than that. There is something else your hiding from me, that you were planning this whole time. From Peeta's expression I know he didn't know about this so you tricked him too…" A guard puts his hand on my shoulder to try and spin me around, but my quick reflex is grab his hand and flip him over, partially trying to hit Katniss. She jumps out of the way and the guy lands with a thud on the ground.

This is the catalyst that brings on the whole wave of guards down on me. I fight most of them off, until I spin too late, just in time to feel a sharp jab in my side, and blurrily catch a glimpse of Limerick holding some sort of sedative. Then I drop like a mangled rock, if possible, to the floor.

I awake in the same position I was in when I last woke up. Bound to the table, under blinding white lights, except this time, I'm in District 13. I can excuse that people have a natural interest in me because of m wings, but taking my liberty away to study my wings, my structure, how I function, as these scientists and the Capitol has done, is inexcusable. It takes me about two minutes, just by listening to surrounding conversations and peering at encircling charts that they're performing several experiments.

It takes me a bit longer to learn the purpose however and as soon as the scientists learn that I'm awake and that my blood pressure isn't randomly rising they turn and watch me in curiosity. I shake my head slightly from a lingering headache and they flinch. Then my newest Hated Person is called in the room.

Katniss takes a seat next to my bed.

"What do you really want with me?" I growl in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm so sorry but it's for the good of the districts-"

"Just tell me why!" I snap.

"We're going to… Coin wants to clone you, try to make a duplicate you…" She frowns as she speaks. Then she is shocked by my answer.

"Sure. You do that!" I glower at her. "You'll love the results. How many do you plan on trying this out on? Cloning won't work. It always results in failure. Grafting bird DNA into a human. Disastrous. Constructing nerves, veins, bones, and skin, and attaching them to a human? They won't gain anything, just some extra weight, no abilities. How does loosing hundreds, possibly thousands sound?"

Katniss stares daggers at me. "We weren't going to test that many," she protests.

"No, I know," I say, speaking with an uncanny calmness about me. "The Capitol didn't either… or rather didn't plan on it, but they have people to spare there, a few thousand dead from an epidemic wouldn't harm such a large community, but what? That already exceeds the population here," I sass at her.

She opens her mouth but I continue, "Hmm… well the less of you there are the better it is for me," I fake a grin. Then I ponder… "What if… I were to suddenly go missing? What if I escaped? What would happen then? I assume you would face Snow's wrath about loosing me. I'll be on no one's side," I mumble.

Katniss just watches me and shakes her head. Then she speaks. "You won't get out of here. I've tried. I couldn't. I was trying to just get outside, not to leave, but I couldn't even do that thanks to my schedule." She shows me her wrist, which has a schedule stamped on it. "You couldn't even break out of those bonds. Ambitious?" She asks with a smirk.

Then to prove her wrong, I rip some of the bonds from where they're planted with one arm and then the other before I push myself up. They were strong, but not as strong as the Capitol's, they had had time to learn. Then I was free except for my ankles, which I jerked up. By this time scientists were searching the room for another sedative, but I stayed where I was, legs dangling off the side, smirking at Katniss.

She regards me with surprise at first

, but it slowly fades to a defeated, angry expression.

"You were saying?" I ask in a slightly harsher, and meaner tone. A scientist armed with a large sedative lunges forward, but with great agility I leap into a standing, defensive position on the bed where I had been, letting the scientist's darting hand jab the sedative through the gap between my legs.

I used my amazing flexibility to bend backwards and grab the scientist's wrist. I flip myself over and land awkwardly, but still on all my feet. I straighten up a bit before dragging the scientist with such force that when she collides with one of her co-workers, they both fall to the ground with an earsplitting crack. Instantly both of them cry out.

Katniss watches my next move and as I slowly rise to my full height, just barely missing the ceiling with the top of my head, everyone stays motionless and quiet, watching my every move, except for the two scientists rolling on the ground in pain from whatever they broke.

Katniss' eyes dart to something behind me. That automatically gives my next victim's place away. I swing a kick, square to his face, making him draw back. Now, the room is back in motion and I am easily able to take out the last two scientists. They had already seen what I did to their colleagues, and they displayed much cowardice.

Katniss glares at me and I keep serious but I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well?" I sneer. She watches me for a moment, unblinking and before she can speak or even make any action an alarm ran through the building. Katniss' eyes widen and she turns quickly around and pokes her head outside.

"What's happening?" She asks a passerby, grabbing his suit. "Is 13 under attack?"

"Yes it is. I was actually on my way to come and get you, the clonee, and the cloners," he steps inside and sees all the scientists moaning and on the floor and then he sees me. He shakes his head and urges Katniss forward before helping the scientists up.

While they all limp out, the guard person seizes both of my wrists and drags me along to their underground safety unit.


	11. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
